


双罗

by taoxitaoxi



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, brother
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoxitaoxi/pseuds/taoxitaoxi
Summary: 大家有什么好的体位什么的可以告诉一下我吗？喵喵喵，最近想象力枯竭了嘤嘤嘤。





	双罗

“哈……啊……哈梅斯，老公……啊……”cris双腿直直跪在沙发上，美丽的线条陷在一片柔软中，而身后则是男人坚硬的胸膛，哦，天哪，现在插在他体内的那根东西可远远不止坚硬那么简单。  
哈梅斯的性器他比所有人都要了解，即使哈梅斯以每天最少一次的频率干他，他还是会经常承受不住这样的操弄。  
cris被哈梅斯扳过来，软软的靠在哈梅斯的怀里，这个姿势进入的太深了，穴内的最敏感之处被狠狠地摩擦，碾压，哈梅斯在床上向来都是温柔的，但是这次的情形则与往常恰恰相反，哈梅斯从头到尾没有说过一句话，只是用着让他最累的姿势在他体内埋头苦干。  
性器深入到令cris恐怖的深度，两人身体交合处粘稠一片，体液混杂着肠液与润滑剂滴落在皮质的沙发上。cris被意大利教养出来的皮肤略显白皙，尤其是臀部，现如今却早已被哈梅斯拍打的通红一片，看不出原来的颜色。  
cris感觉那根东西像是要将他的灵魂顶弄出去，“老公啊……啊……我真的撑不住了，求求你，求求你慢一点好不好……哈啊……”cris被干到双目无神，涎水无意识的流淌下来。  
然而身后的男人像是没有听到般继续蛮干。  
终于，cris的穴内一阵痉挛，知道cris快要高`潮，哈梅斯抽出性器，在小`穴尚未来得及闭合的一瞬间把自己胀大到极限的阴`茎狠狠插了进去，双手禁锢住cris的优美腰肢，在不停抽搐的小`穴里大幅抽送，cris本就已经承受不住，不料正在经历高潮的小`穴里瞬间又被填满，被硕大的性`器填得不留一丝缝隙，饱满的龟`头捅开缩紧的肠壁，对准小穴深处的敏感点一下一下狠干，cris终于发出崩溃的哭叫，前方性`器射出一股股白液，尽数喷溅在沙发上。   
哈梅斯冰冷的面容被cris的紧致与潮湿逼出了裂痕，他从身后抱起俯趴着的cris，把他桎梏在自己怀中，下`身依然用阴`茎凶悍地进犯高`潮中的淫`穴。cris无力地靠在男人身上，双手向后环抱住哈梅斯，cris被操得满面潮红，神志不清，眼角甚至被逼出泪水，腰胯却不自觉地扭动着迎合男人性`器的抽`插，小`穴缩得死紧，连大腿根部都不住地抽搐痉挛，嘴里呜咽地叫着老公。  
“老公……呜……你说句话好不好，哈梅斯……你不疼我了……嗯啊……”  
cris承认他有些怕了，他从未在哈梅斯身上感受到如此恐怖的气息。  
突然，cris整个人被翻了过来，肉棒在淫穴里面翻云覆雨，哈梅斯揉`捏着cris挺翘的屁股，依旧毫不留情的操干高`潮中的小`穴，小`穴里被肉`摩擦得又热又湿，仿佛带有强烈的吸力，哈梅斯在他面前从未有过的粗野狂放的一面完全暴露了出来，双手把怀中人蜜色的肌肤捏得青紫成片，连cris的双肩上都满是男人啃咬的齿痕，阴`茎在淫`穴里的抽`插，精囊在翘臀上拍得啪啪直响，臀肉一片通红，淫`靡的媚肉一次次被带翻出来，又被紫红肉棒插回去。  
cris终于看清了哈梅斯的脸，脸上不仅带有浓重的情欲，还有压抑的痛苦。  
“哈梅斯……怎么了……哈啊，嗯……到底发生什么了？告诉，告诉我……唔嗯……好不好。”cris心疼的抚摸着哈梅斯紧锁的眉头，是什么事让他的开朗的大男孩变得愁眉紧锁？  
“cris……不要离开我。”哈梅斯突然将头埋进cris的颈窝“不要离开我，求你了……”  
cris一下子呆住了，他深邃的肌肉线条里蓦的被泪水充满“哈梅斯……傻小子，你在想什么呢，我怎么会离开你。”  
大概是两人像个太远了吧，导致他的大男孩开始患得患失起来。  
cris双腿缠在他的腰上，小穴一缩一缩的抚慰着哈梅斯的性器。  
“cris……你的那些尤文队友……都很帅，而且年轻……”哈梅斯的声音闷闷的。  
哈哈，原来是因为这个“乖哈，我的心里永远之有你啊。”  
“可是……cris和他们很亲密，亲密到……我嫉妒的发狂，我想不顾一切的占有你的全部，我忍受不了相隔两地，我忍受不了你和其他人亲亲热热，我甚至忍受不了你的眼光不在我身上cris……我转会到尤文吧……”  
cris被这一连串的‘哈氏告白’震的头脑发蒙，他刚刚说什么？来尤文？  
“哈梅斯，我也很想你，可是转会的事情不是我们能说了算的……”  
哈梅斯突然抬起头，眼神里的光彩像是半夜觅食的孤狼，而他恰好是那块肥肉。  
“呵，cris是不想让我局限了你的生活吧，毕竟之前你勾引我上床的时候，卡卡也不在。”哈梅斯用带有极度恶意的话揣测cris的想法，他已经快被逼疯了，快被cris的性感与诱惑逼疯了。  
“哈梅斯!你怎么能这样想，我勾引你是因为我爱你，你以为我的爱很廉价吗？随便给谁就可以给？还是说你认为我很廉价，觉得是个男人就可以想你干我一样干我吗？!”  
哈梅斯此刻已经听不进起任何辩解，他无视cris汹涌的泪水，把cris扔到地上，强迫他趴跪在冰冷的地板上，随手抓起桌子上的尤文七号秋衣塞到cris嘴里，随即把cris的双手反拷在身后，性器再次进入cris的体内，哈梅斯把cris整个身子都死死的搂在怀里，嘴唇不时啃咬着cris敏感的耳侧，浓重的粗

**Author's Note:**

> 大家有什么好的体位什么的可以告诉一下我吗？喵喵喵，最近想象力枯竭了嘤嘤嘤。


End file.
